


Promise

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: In a tower, two children make a promise.





	Promise

It was late one night, when Sorano was staring up at the lonely moon and her face stinging from the needlelike sea spray, that Sawyer crawled up beside her. His movements were halting, jerky and unnatural.

Sympathy arose in Sorano. He must not have been fast enough to escape the kiss of the overseer's whip. She scooted over to make room for him, and tried not to stare at the gaping red crisscrossing Sawyer's legs.

They sat together, staring out the small opening in the wall high above.

"One day, I'm going to be fast," Sawyer confided to her, his voice pitched low so as not to catch the attention of the guards or wake their cell mates. "I'm going to be so fast, that no one will be able to catch me."

It was a pipe dream; Sorano knew that just as well as Sawyer did. It would be a miracle if he made it through life with only a limp.

But dreams were the realm of the night, and the stars, and they were surrounded by both. So Sorano nodded, and whispered back, "If you go fast enough, could you take flight and bring me with you?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

He reached over, and grabbed her hand, their fingers cold and rough and dirty.

"I promise."


End file.
